La nouvelle job de Yami
by Kyuushi the Torture Master
Summary: Enfin le chapitre 5 ! Le vrai de vrai ! Bon, je continue ma fic, mais envoyez-moi full (beaucoup) de reviews ! Ça donne la pêche !
1. Épilogue

La nouvelle ''job'' de Yami  
  
Bon, c'est ma première fanfic, faque S.V.P., soyez un peu indulgent, le temps que j'améliore un peu mon style.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
C'est la fin de semaine, dimanche pour être plus juste. Yugi et sa gang se promènent dans la rue sous un soleil ensoleillé (Hey, c'est bright ça !)  
  
Yugi : Joey, ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey : Ouch !   
  
Le blondinet s'écroule au sol quelques secondes après le choc.  
  
Téa : Tabernacle ! Ça fait le huitième poteau qu'il fonce dedans ! En une minute ! Sans compter que ça fait une heure qu'on marche ! (ça fait en gros 480 poteaux)  
  
Joey : Les nerfs ! C'est pas moi qui fonce dans les poteaux, c'est eux qui me sautent dessus !  
  
Tristan : T'es con !  
  
Joey : RÉPÈTE !  
  
Yugi : Ça suffit les gars ! Tiens regardez. Un marchand de glaces !  
  
Joey et Tristan : OÙ ÇA ????? Attendez, monsieur !!!  
  
Les deux amis courent après le pauvre homme.  
  
Téa : Bon, nous voilà seuls tous les deux.  
  
Yugi :……Moui.  
  
Yugi, qui a du mal à cacher son attirance pour Téa, est rouge comme la bordure de ses cheveux.  
  
Téa : Bon ben continuons, ces deux cervelles de moineaux ne vont pas tarder à revenir.  
  
Yugi : D'ac…d'accord.  
  
Ils marchèrent tout l'après-midi sans être dérangé, la main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux…qu'est-ce que je raconte, moé-là ? Ah ok, excusez-moi, j'suis dans les fantasmes de Yugi ! J'vais écrire le vrai scénario.  
  
Ils marchèrent tous les deux, Téa, rouge de gêne, aurait voulu avouer tous ses sentiments à Yami… Hey là woh ! Qu'est-ce que Yami fout là ?! Ah, je me suis encore trompée ! J'suis dans ses fantasmes à elle ! Bon, je recommence…en espérant de ne pas atterrir dans les fantasmes de Yami (brr).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bon, un chapitre de bouffé ! Le deuxième arrive, ça serait pas long, promis juré craché *puf*. 


	2. besoin d'aide pour trouver le titre du c...

Bon, voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic, en passant il est TRÈS court le chapitre car j'ai encore de la misère à développer mes idées ou soit j'en ai pas beaucoup  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi et Téa se promènent en rigolant et en jasant (comme ça c'est mieux !). Pendant ce temps, Joey et Tristan pourchassent sans relâche le marchand de glaces, épuisé. Pour tuer le marchand…euh… le TEMPS (je deviens un peu mélangée dans mon histoire moé-là), Yugi et Téa se dirigent vers un magasin de cartes.  
  
Yugi : Regarde Téa, y'a plein de cartes qui ont l'air démentes !  
  
Téa : Tu pourrais en profiter pour booster ton deck.  
  
Yugi : Pourquoi pas ? Allons-y !  
  
Juste au moment où Yugi et Téa s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le magasin, un gros spot de monde sort du cinéma voisin, séparant ainsi les deux copains.  
  
Téa : Ouch ! Mon pied ! Mais …merde ! Où est Yugi ?  
  
Yugi, qui se fait bousculer, traîner, finalement tombe sur son postérieur après avoir reculé de 10 mètres.  
  
Yugi : Ouch ! Maudits malades ! Ah ! Fuck, je vois plus Téa !  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Je vous l'avait dit que le chapitre était full court, mais bon peut-être j'arriverais à faire qqch de plus marrant avec de la pratique, parce que je trouve mon style de fanfic boiteux, mais bon j'ai déjà quelques idées pour les chapitres à venir. 


	3. Drôle de pharaon !

Je me sens en forme aujourd'hui, faque, je vous ai écrit le troisième chapitre la même journée que le deuxième. Je commence à apprécier un temps soit peu ma fanfic maintenant, puisque je commence à vraiment massacrer les personnages ! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mais le petit homme ne cesse pas de se faire ramasser. Il finit par étouffer, suffoqué par la foule de monde (bon là, je le crève tu, oui ou non……… NAH ! Il est trop le fun à martyriser !). Yugi sort sa tête suffisamment pour pouvoir prononcer les mots magiques et appeler son pote à sa rescousse.  
  
Yugi : YU-GI-OH!  
  
Les tonnes de lumières s'amusent à flasher et Yami apparaît (sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive !?)  
  
Yami : Bon, qu'est-ce qui se pas……AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! À L'AIDE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le jeune vieux pharaon subit le même sort que son propre protégé.  
  
Yami : AU SECOURS !!! JE ME NOIE !!!  
  
Au soulagement du pauvre gars, il finit par atterrir sur le trottoir (c'est bizarre, mais astheure le monde marche dans la rue !).  
  
Yami : Hourra ! J'ai retrouvé la rive ! Alléluia !  
  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de se remettre de sa " noyade " qu'il est accueilli par une dame massive et corpulente.  
  
Dame (je ne lui fous pas de nom) : Génial ! Un autre bénévole ! Viens avec moi, mon petit.  
  
Yami : AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! Je suis kidnappé par des dunes de bourrelets mouvants !!!  
  
Dame : Ne chiale pas ! Tu vas voir, ce sont des anges.  
  
Yami : ??????????????????……………..Je le sens pas…  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bon, là je ne peux pas en faire plus pour la journée, il faut d'abord que je crée le prochain chapitre dans mon cahier, mais déjà je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire. Pour ceux qui aiment pas les personnages " scrapés ", cette fanfic est votre pire cauchemar ! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHHHAAHHHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Surprise, surprise !

Hourra ! C'est de loin le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! Yes ! Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour recommencer à écrire, mais c'est pas grave ! L'important, c'est que la suite s'en vient !  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La grosse madame emmène le pauvre pharaon dans un bâtiment qu'une fois à l'intérieur, Yami prend panique.  
  
Yami : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La dame l'a entraîné dans une grande salle peinte en rose nanane et vert fluo avec un paquet de jouets pour bébé qui traînent à terre.  
  
Dame : Bienvenue à la garderie   
  
Yami : Hein ??? On est pas dans la soul room de Yugi ? Ok d'abord.  
  
Dame : Les enfants !!!! Un nouveau gardien est arrivé !!!!  
  
Yami : ?????????????????? QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?????????????  
  
Trois portes s'ouvrent laissant échapper une dizaine de gosses chacune.  
  
Enfants : BBBBOOOONNNNJJJJOOOOUUUURRRR MMMOOONNNSSSIIIEEEUUURRR !!!!!!!!  
  
Les trente petites pestes se jettent sur Yami. Ça fait un gros spot de gamins empilé un par-dessus, avec une main shakante qui dépasse.  
  
Dame : Simple formalité. Je dois savoir ton nom et prénom.  
  
Yami : * paroles étouffées * mmhhmmmmmnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dame : Pardon ?  
  
Yami : AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU SSSSEEEEEECCCCCCOUUURRRRRRSSSSSS !!!!!!!!! AIDEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dame : C'est original comme nom !  
  
Note de l'auteure : Avez-vous remarqué que la dame est cave ?!  
  
Dame : Bon je vais te laisser t'occuper de ces amours. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le local à côté. Ah oui, j'oubliais ; ton partenaire ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il est allé chercher des nouveaux jouets pour les enfants. Bonne chance !  
  
Yami : Kuso, comment j'ai fait pour me foutre dans une merde pareille ? Mais……. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enfants : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! Les beaux cheveux !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami : LÂCHEZ MES CHEVEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami parvient avec mal à se libérer et se mit à fuir ses " groopys " (Elvis !)  
  
Enfants : OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On joue à la tague !!!!!!!  
  
Yami : C'est des journées de même qu'il faudrait que j'reste dans l'puzzle !!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les gamins courent après Yami pendant une ½ heure. Finalement, Yami s'enfuit dehors et va se percher dans un arbre.  
  
Yami : OUF ! Au moins, ici, ces monstres ne penseront pas à venir me chercher.  
  
Un enfant perché dans l'arbre : Tonton Hérisson (à cause de ses cheveux (les enfants sont groopys des cheveux de Yami ! (hihihi))) !!!!!  
  
Le gosse s'accroche au cou du pharaon, ce qui fait chuter ce dernier en bas de l'arbre.  
  
Yami : * bam * …….ouch!……..  
  
??????? : Ne t'inquiète pas Yami, dès qu'ils auront de quoi s'amuser, ils ne penseront plus à te courir après ou te tirer les cheveux.  
  
Yami : Hein ?????  
  
Yami relève suffisamment la tête pour reconnaître le jeune homme qu'il lui avait parlé. Grandeur moyenne, cheveux longs blancs en pics, sourire resplendissant.  
  
Yami : Bakura ??????!!!!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow ! Je me suis surpassée niveau longueur ! J'espère que mes autres chapitres seront aussi longs ! En parlant de nouveaux chapitres, je crois qu'il me faudra deux ou trois jours pour les écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils s'en viennent !!!!! 


	5. Full fru dans l'dash c'est mon expressio...

Me revoilà après une LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGUUUUUUUEEEEEE période de repos. Mais je l'avoue, ça fait un méchant bout de temps que ce chapitre a été écrit et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu comme le goût de le taper (en même temps que je chattais avec mes amies, là j'ai des mains hyperactives, faque ça fait aller vite ! ).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura se sert d'appâts (de barres de chocolat Coffee Crisp) pour les faire rentrer dans la garderie, ne restant que lui et le pharaon dehors.  
  
Yami : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bakura ?  
  
Bakura : Je fais du bénévolat obligatoire.  
  
Yami : Obligatoire ??? (il ne comprend pas)  
  
Bakura : J'ai dévalisé une bijouterie il y a environ une semaine.  
  
Yami : HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNN ????????!!!!!!!!!!! TOI ? AVEC TON COMPORTEMENT EXEMPLAIRE ????? (il est bouche bée)  
  
Bakura : Enfin, pas moi, mais lui.  
  
Le jeune garçon déboutonne le gilet qui enveloppe son t-shirt et pointe son anneau du millenium (Wouach ! ça fait trop peur en français( parce que moi, je regarde Yu-Gi-Oh! en anglais d'habitude), on reprend !).  
  
Le jeune garçon déboutonne le gilet qui enveloppe son t-shirt et pointe sa millenium ring (comme ça, c'est mieux ^_^).  
  
Yami : Je vois -_-;;;;;…..  
  
Bakura :Bon fini de papoter. On a du pain sur la planche !  
  
Yami : Je suis pas sûr que ça me tente…..  
  
Les deux garçons rentrent dans le bâtiment. Les gamins ont démantibulé (oui c'est un mot du dictionnaire en passant) les sacs d'épiceries remplis de friandises (cochonneries en bon québécois ^_^) : réglisse, chocolat, chips, bonbons, gâteaux, etc. et ont déjà bouffé plus de la moitié du stock.  
  
Yami : Eh ben, si ça les calme pas, je vais sauter en bas du pont Jacques-Cartier.  
  
Bakura lui tend des bottes de ciment (demandez-moi pas où ce qu'il les a trouvé, je le sais pas plus!)  
  
Bakura : Tiens, ça va t'aider à caler.  
  
Yami : ?????  
  
Bakura : Le chocolat et les bonbons ont l'effet contraire de ce que tu espérais, Yami.  
  
Yami : En d'autres mots……. * commence à s'énerver *  
  
Bakura : Ça va les stimuler au lieu de les calmer.  
  
Yami : QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????? POURQUOI T'AS DONNÉ CES FOUTUES BARRES DE FOUTU CHOCOLAT À CES FOUTUS MÔMES (oui, j'aime beaucoup les films d'Austin Powers ^_^ , c'était trop tentant !) SI C'EST POUR LES RENDRE ENCORE PLUS INSUPPORTABLES ????????!!!!!!!!!!! * commence à frapper Bakura avec les bottes de ciment *  
  
Bakura : POUR TE FAIRE ENCORE PLUS CHIER !!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami : QUOI ??????!!!!!! TU PEUX RÉPÉTER ????!!!!!!! * vraiment fru *  
  
Bakura : Hum ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
  
Yami : …….  
  
Bakura : Allez, tu vois bien le bonheur sur leurs visages.  
  
Yami : J'suis pas sûr que ça fasse le mien…..  
  
Bakura : Ah come on ! Au pire, ils vont tourner au stade suprême de leur forme.  
  
Yami : Ah…oooohhh non. Non, Non, Non, Non, Non…PAS ÇAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
  
Bakura : Quoi ?  
  
Yami : PAS LE GIGAMÉGASUPERBIGSUPREMEGIANTSUGARHIGH * T_T * !!!!!!!!!!!! (je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon ordi connaissait pas ce mot-là * clin d'œil *)  
  
Bakura : Oui c'est ça ! Tu connais ça ?  
  
Yami : * cri de désespoir * OOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura : Comment ça ?  
  
Yami : 1 - Je suis plus beau que toi.  
  
(Eh c'est chiant pour Bakura ! C'est méchant ! Bravo Yami ! Je suis fière de toi ^_^ !)  
  
Yami : 2 - Tes coups sont trop légers.  
  
(Attendez une minute…..)  
  
Yami : 3 - Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne puisse dépecer.  
  
Bakura : C'est le fun à savoir… -_-;;;;  
  
(Oups, s'cusez, ça c'est mon bout préféré dans Samuraï Deeper Kyo, j'vais mettre le vrai texte.)  
  
Yami : Je ne suis pas aussi baka que Joey.  
  
Bakura : Dis Kyuushi, c'est pas mieux son texte.  
  
Kyuushi (moi) : * paf (onomatopée créée par le son d'une batte de base-ball tombée PAR ACCIDENT sur la tête de Bakura)* C'EST MOÉ QUI DÉCIDE ICITTE !  
  
Yami : Et le grand-père l'a déjà été, faque….  
  
Bakura : O.O  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ouf, il a été sacrément long à taper ce chapitre ! Je suis toute essoufflée !!!! Et dire que j'ai failli rentrer le flash-back dedans …mais vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui s'est passé !  
  
MMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!! Je vous laisse dans le suspense !  
  
Taida ( un de mes 5 yamis) : Méchant suspense ! Bon, moi je vous dire ce qui va ce passer et comme ça, vous aurez pus à lire cette fic de merde !  
  
Kyuushi : TECHNIQUE DE LA BATTE DE BASE-BALL CÉLESTE !  
  
  
  
* PAF *  
  
Kyuushi : Euhh …… Ja-ne ^_^ ! (à la prochaine en japonais)  
  
Taida : * encore une fois à moitié mort avec du sang qui gicle de sa tête * x_x 


End file.
